Devices such as mobile devices perform various functions. For example, such devices may be used as communications devices for telephonic communications, may display image content such as documents, e-mails, and pictures on a screen, and may download information and applications from the Internet. In some examples, mobile devices may have a speaker and a microphone for use as a mobile communications device, such as a cellular telephone.